Guardian of Time
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel of Child of Time. Gwen is seeing things that aren't there when Jack calls in the help of the Doctor, Marion uses it as a chance to find her mother. but and old enemy returns and either Marion, Gwen or Rose has to die but who?
1. Chapter 1

_3__rd__ June _

She woke up with a headache. It wasn't the normal "ow, I've been working/drinking too much" headache that she was used to. It was the most painful headache she ever had, her head pounded constantly. She could barely remember her name, let alone why she's got this headache.

Did she get dressed? Did she take an aspirin? Where is she? Who's there? Who is she? Where is she supposed to be?

_I CAN'T THINK! I CAN'T REMEMBER!_

She was on a street. People were walking by, every time she accidentally touched someone, she saw or thought something that wasn't to do with her.

Someone brushed her shoulder.

She saw a club, fried breakfast, ex-boyfriends.

This isn't right. She hasn't been to a club for months. She hates breakfast and the only ex-boyfriend she has, has disappeared from her mind a long time ago.

It was too much.

"STOP IT! JUST GET OUT OFF MY HEAD! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! WHOEVER WHO ARE JUST LEAVE!"

Captain Jack Harkness stepped out of his office and scanned the hub. Tosh was on her computer showing something to Martha and Owen. While Ianto trailed in with a tray of five coffees.

Hang on five. There should be six.

Ianto placed the tray on a desk and looked a Jack. And as if he knew what he was thinking he said. "Gwen called in sick"

Jack blinked "but Gwen never calls in sick. Normally you'd have to knock her out and drag her home when she's ill"

Ianto shrugged "maybe, it's finally getting to her. You know the break up"

Jack frowned "yeah maybe"

"BLOODY HELL! Jack get a look on this" Owen shouted.

Both Jack and Ianto ran to the computer screen. The ratings of paranormal ratings were off the scale.

"Right let's get off to work then" Jack said rushing to put his coat on.

"God, you'd think his happy that some alien ship has landed in the middle of Cardiff" Martha muttered taking a quick swig of her coffee.

Jack was driving towards the city centre and then he swerved onto the pavement barely avoiding the flying car.

"Bloody hell" Owen muttered looking rather pale.

Jack undid his seatbelt and turned to the others "you lot stay here. If I thinks its safe enough for you to come out I'll say. Got it?"

The four members nodded, looking rather terrified.

Jack put on a cheesy grin "I'm going in" he said

"Not funny"

He ducked and swerved, avoiding the cars, people, lampposts, and so on. Trying to get towards whatever was causing the damage. He noted that the people weren't getting injured – just terrified – which meant whatever was doing this didn't want to hurt anyone.

He ducked in time as a bus flew towards him. It landed gently on its side, which once again indicated that this creature is a good guy.

"Hey, don't be scared sweetie, my name is captain Jack Harkness and I'm from Torchwood. I'm here to help you." He shouted.

He couldn't see who was doing this so he kept on.

"Can you here me? My name is captain Jack Harkness and I'm from Torch-

Everything froze. Everything went quiet.

People looked up to Jack thinking he stopped it somehow, like superman or something.

A whimper came from a dark blob from the middle of the street.

"Jack"

Jack ran towards the dark blob.

The dark blob looked up to him. And there he saw Gwen Cooper, in terror.

Jack heard Tosh on the ear phones.

"Jack, keep going whatever's causing the disruption id listening to you"

"Tosh, its Gwen"

"Bloody hell" Owen muttered in the car.

**Author's note: the beginning of the sequel. Tell me if you like it. Though it won't matter if you don't because I will continue it so HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

_3__rd__ June _

Jack stood beside her bed, holding her hand gently. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had no idea what happened but the whole day has been spent on research and tests.

There was five more minutes left of this day and the others looked like they were going to drop off.

"Just hold on sweetie, I'll sort this out even if I have to call in the Doctor" Jack whispered.

Martha walked in holding a large bunch of files.

"Tosh is holding a conference" she said she looked at Gwen "do you think we should call the Doctor?"

Jack shook his head "not yet, let's see if we can sort it out ourselves yeah?"

_4__th__ June _

Ianto passed out the coffees and the pizzas as Martha began her medical report.

"From what we can tell, Gwen seems to be extra sensitive. She could pick up thought_s, _feelings and visions wherever she is."

"What Martha's trying to say is. Gwen's mind is like a radio, she's receiving signals from left, right and centre. Whatever is happening isn't showing in her blood or any other scans" Owen said with his mouth full.

"Owen don't talk with your mouth full" Jack said screwing his nose up in disgust.

Tosh coughed and everyone turned to look at her. She stood up and pressed a couple of buttons on her laptop. The projector turned on and on the screen was a huge newspaper heading.

**TWO MYSTERIOUS DEATHS, WITNESS LOST THE PLOT!**

Tosh scrolled down the screen to show a picture of a loving family. In the centre was a small five year old girl with messy black hair and freckles.

A five year old version of Gwen.

"Five year old Gwyneth Cooper was found in her parents wardrobe sobbing." Tosh read she took a deep breath "I won't read it all out but from the police files there wasn't a mark or any sign that Gwen's parents were murdered or ill. They just dropped dead. A child therapist said that Gwen constantly had nightmares of giant pepper pots killing her parents. She was raised by her grandmother who also died a mysterious death when she was eighteen. Her grandmother was dot McCoy."

"No way" jack said

"Who's Dot McCoy?" Martha asked

"She was a psychic who worked for the police, for three solid decades. She solved murders within seconds."

"Must be why Gwen choice to work on the force" Ianto said "to be close to her grandmother"

"I digged a bit further looked completely in Gwen's family tree. All on her mother's side is filled with physics. But one got my interest the most" Tosh said bringing up another newspaper clipping.

**FUNERAL HOME BURNED. MAID AND OWNER DIED!**

Below the heading was a picture of an old man and a pretty young maid.

A very Gwen looking maid.

"No way!" Owen said

"Yes way" Tosh corrected "what I'm more worried about are these deaths. Everyone in Gwen's family has died mysteriously. Apart from one but he's over a hundred years old."

"But he might be our only answer" Martha said "could you get us an address, we could visit him and try to make sense of whatever he tells us"

"Sure, but first we need to sleep"

Gwen couldn't sleep; she laid there on the bed, trying her hardest to close her mind off. But memories kept flooding in.

_You seen it too the big Bad Wolf._

_Help us, pity the gelf._

_Gwen hide, they're coming._

_EXTERMINATE_

_The right kind of Doctor._

_Gwen run, there coming, don't worry about me just run!_

_OWEN! _

_Doctor, Doctor,_

_No matter where you go Gwen I will always be there._

_Go away Suzie._

_Fire, pepper pots, a year that never exists and Suzie Costello._

_Things that shouldn't be there._

Gwen blinked, her thoughts and memories are scrambled but she knew the only one with the answers isn't here.

_I didn't give up on Jack before and I won't now he will find her. He has too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_4__th__ June – midday. _

Martha drove up the long drive way and parked neatly on the side so other drivers won't scratch the car as they drive by. She looked up at the large house opposite her.

"Tosh are you sure this is the right address?" she asked

"Yep, I told you it was an old home for the rich, what did you expect?" Tosh said from the hub.

"I don't know really just not a bloody mansion. How's Gwen doing?"

"She comes and goes. Muttering about random things one minute, silent the next and then screaming the other. I went in and talked to her half an hour ago. She claims I died last year"

Martha shuddered, she remembered Tosh's death. She was there. The tolfen were brutal and shredded the girl to bits. She remembered the three people who held her and cried. Martha wishes that she never saw that, that's she could look at Tosh in the eye and not see the torn body.

"So who am I asking for?" Martha asked

"Timothy Latimer"

Martha froze, her mind flipped to the small little boy who saw the future in 1913. She hopes he forgotten about her and the terrible things he saw.

"Here you go Mr Latimer, all nice and warm. And you have a visitor, how nice is that?" the nurse said cheerfully.

Timothy rolled his eyes, after a good twenty years off this he should be used to it, but it still irritated him to no end that the nurses treated him as a baby.

The nurse walked to the door and opened it.

"You can come in now Miss" she said.

A black woman in a complete black outfit came in. and he smiled.

"Martha!" he said loudly.

She sat beside him "hello Timothy"

"My god, you haven't aged a bit. How's the Doctor? Seen any good aliens?"

"Timothy, I – I don't travel with the Doctor anymore. I work for Torchwood and –

"Good for nothing bastards. That's what they are. Do you know they've been trying to kill the Doctor and Miss Tyler for over a century!" timothy interrupted

"The Torchwood I work for isn't like that. Jack changed it for the Doctor's honour"

Timothy sighed "yes I remember Jack, he was the hugest flirt. Guys and girls didn't matter which. Wouldn't listen to me when I told him we will fall in love – and he did several times, but they weren't the girl I was talking about"

"Timothy, this is about your great, great niece" Martha whispered

"Gwyneth's powers has woken up, hasn't it?" he asked

"Yes and we want to know –

"Who's killing our family?" Timothy interrupted "Martha sweetheart, there's something out there that's lost. And these people want to keep it that way. Our family, we're guardians of time. We can bring things out of the rift. And these people don't want us to do that"

"So they kill anyone with physic blood?"

"Yes, they haven't found me or Gwyneth yet. But –

Timothy inhaled sharply. His eyes went blank for the briefest moment. He immediately stood up and started to search for something.

"Martha, you got to hide. They won't kill you if you stay hidden. A few hundred thousand years into the future a being killed the majority of them and it terrified them. If Gwyneth and I opened the London rift we could release them but free the thing they fear the most."

Timothy found whatever he was looking for and pressed it into Martha's hand.

"Hide" he whispered.

Martha quickly ran into the walk in closet. And left a slight crack so she can watch.

Timothy sat down.

And then it came.

"EXTERMENTATE!"

"Hello to you, dalek cann" timothy said

"You are the last?"

"I might be you never know though. Bad Wolf always had a back up plan"

"You will not say that name"

"Just kill me and go."

"You do not fear death?"

"You don't after living over a hundred years."

"Then you will die – EXTERMENTATE!"

Martha cried silently for the little boy that helped her. She watched the dalek disappear and she looked down to her hand to see what timothy pressed into her hand.

And she the fog watch that the Doctor gave him all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha finally made it to the hub before eleven o'clock that night. When she finally left the room after being questioned by the police, she found her self to shaky to drive and got a taxi to the train station. Then the train was delayed, and by the time she got to Cardiff it was late for buses and she didn't have enough money for a taxi, so she walked.

No one was in the reception and by the looks of it Tosh, Owen and Ianto went home. Martha decided to find Jack. This usually was a difficult task. But today all she had to do was walk into the medical bay.

Jack was sitting in the chair asleep with his hand firmly clasped in Gwen's. Martha was about to turn and leave when Gwen woke up.

"Don't go" she whispered

Martha sat down on the edge of Gwen's bed. "How are you doing hon?"

"I'll be all right soon" Gwen said calmly "thank for being there for him" she whispered

"You saw it?"

Gwen nodded shutting her eyes briefly, "dalek cann doesn't know I exist – yet. I need to sort my mind out. I need answers"

Martha frowned "answers to what questions?"

"I need to know who I really am. Am I Gwyneth the maid or Gwen Cooper? Why was I recarnated?"

"Don't you know" Martha said "I mean, can't you see it or something?"

"Martha, I'm all seeing, not all knowing"

"What's the difference?"

"I can see things but I don't know the motive and occasionally the who, when, where and why"

Martha nodded

"Go to sleep Martha, you need to rest. After all you just witnessed a friend dying."

"We should call the Doctor" Martha said

"We will, but not till you and Jack sleep. Jack's been up over 25 hours he needs to sleep"

So Martha climbed into the bed next to Gwen's and slowly closed her eyes.

_5__th__ June – evening_

"God dammit" Jack muttered when he once again he only got the answer machine on the Doctor's mobile.

"Maybe he's running for is life?" Martha suggested taking a bite of her sweet and sour chicken.

"Martha, the Doctor has probably ran for his life fifty times this week, it wouldn't surprise me if this was the fifty-first time" Jack grumbled putting a plate of mushroom chow mien and a glass of water for Gwen on a tray.

"How come Ianto isn't doing that?" Martha asked with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Jack snapped "you're spending to much time with Owen, if you're doing that. And Ianto is taking a break"

"What all day? You've been taking coffees, breakfast, lunch and so on for Gwen all day." Martha observed, she then plastered a cheeky grin on her face "you fancy her"

"No I don't" Jack said quickly

"No you don't" Martha agreed "you love her"

Jack started to choke "w-w- what?" he croaked

"Don't deny it, I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same look the Doctor has when he thinks about Rose. The same look Tosh wears around Owen. The same look Ianto has around you"

"I don't love Gwen, I care about her. Like I care about all of you"

Martha shook her head "it's different from just caring. For example the Doctor cares about me but he's madly in love with Rose. It's the same"

Jack shook his head and walked out of the room.

Gwen was thrashing in her sleep. Her movements jerky and tears flowing down her cheeks. She kept screaming and screaming.

And nothing Jack could do would wake her. She was in a world of her own and he couldn't come and rescue her. But the Doctor could.

Jack got his phone out and dialled – after all thirty is the charm as they say.

"Hello, the Doctor speaking"

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been trying to contact you ALL DAY! You tell me where you've been right now young man!" Jack snapped down the phone.

The Doctor chuckled "yes mum" he teased. "I've been having a lovely sleepover with your co-workers Torchwood four"

Jack blinked "there is no Torchwood four, it's lost"

"No it's in Birmingham" the Doctor corrected

"Why the bloody hell would aliens go to Birmingham?"

"Why would aliens go to Cardiff?" the Doctor shot back. "But I'm in a bit of a pickle, I find out I have a daughter, the Master is alive and will be a father and my daughter has just collapsed."

"BLOODY HELL WHOSE THE MOTHER??? HOW THE FUCK DID THE MASTER LIVE? WAIT THE MASTER ID REPRODUCING EW!" Jack shouted down the phone.

The Doctor laughed "to answer your questions in the order they were asked, Rose, soul transfer and yes it is a bit disgusting"

"Soul transfer?"

"The Master had an object, transferred his soul to it, and then moved into a human's body. Not the first time either"

"How did you find him?"

"He found me. He's your new co-worker has been since before the whole tolfen incident"

Jack nodded "so how cute is the little girl?" jack asked

"She's not cute, she's beautiful and deadly. Do you know she stopped assassins by kicking them in the balls?"

Jack winced "having your's and Rose's genes must have done something. But you take a two year old on missions?"

"Two? She's fifteen heading on to sixteen"

"BLOODY HELL YOU PERVERT! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH A SIX YEAR OLD? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?"

The Doctor laughed "time travel has some problems. Especially when humans grab hold of your DNA and creates a child"

"Oh"

"So what's up, I doubt you called for gossip"

"Remember Gwyneth the maid Doctor"

"Yep, the second trip me and Rose went on, I was aiming for Naples 1860-

"She's been recarnated"

"Impossible"

"Tell that to your girlfriend you brought me back, went on a planet orbiting a black hole and produced a child without being pregnant"

"Rose wasn't my girlfriend"

"She was good as. But that's beside the point. Gwyneth has been recarnated and she's only just accessed her powers. The daleks are killing of her family, for some strange reason that involves the Bad Wolf. Fancy coming round and helping. We can't do this on our own"

"Jack, you've got six capable men and women on your team"

"Gwyneth is one of them. Please Doctor it's got to do with the _Bad Wolf_"

"I'll be there. Tomorrow the latest. Marion is waking up, I got to go"

"Thank you" Jack whispered.

He hung up and looked down to see that Gwen was now sleeping peacefully. He allowed himself to relax for a second.

_Tomorrow everything will be all right 'cause the Doctor is coming. It'll be a bag of laughs because the Doctor's got a daughter named after Rose. And knowing Rose this girl won't be easy to handle either._


	5. Chapter 5

Martha ran out towards the blue box that was materializing near the hub. The moment the door opened she threw her arms round the Doctor and –

"DAD, SOME PSYCHO IS HUGGING ME!"

Martha immediately let go and realised she was hugging a fifteen year old girl.

"Martha, I see you've met my daughter" The Doctor said cheerfully

"d-d- daughter?" Martha stammered

"It's a long story that involves humans messing with DNA and ex companions" said a redhead rolling her eyes.

"Jeez, you make it sound like a science fiction with lots of romance or something just as corny" the teenager said folding her arms.

"Well let's face it. It is corny!" the redhead protested

The Doctor sighed "Martha this is Donna, an old friend and the little moody hormonal teenager is Marion"

"I am not hormonal!" Marion snapped "moody I give you, but so would you be if you had psychos hugging you"

"Martha isn't a psycho, she's an old companion"

"Never heard off her" Marion said

Martha felt a bit down, the Doctor constantly talked about Rose, but he hasn't mentioned her to his own daughter.

Marion then brightened up "oh yes now I remember, you're the medical student"

Martha felt like banging her head against the door. She got the feeling that Marion, can be a bit err over the top.

"Before you say anything, we only just found out that we're related" the Doctor said "but Marion insists in calling me dad"

"It's only fair considering I never got the chance; I only had aunties and dogs – robotic dogs"

"Hey does that make me Auntie Donna?" Donna said cheekily

The Doctor now felt like banging his head against the door.

When they finally reached the hub, Marion started to look at well, everything. She looked at the bits of alien technology that lay on the desk and she was just about to look at the computer when Martha stopped her.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you, Tosh will probably kill you"

"Sorry, I was just curious, I mean this place is completely different from Torchwood four" Marion said her eyes now on the ceiling.

"Right, so where is good ol' Jack" the Doctor asked Martha

"Follow me, his in the medical bay with the rest of the staff"

They followed Martha to the medical bay where they saw jack, two men, an Asian girl and a pale girl sitting up in the bed.

Jack ran to the Doctor and pulled him into a hug "thank you for coming" he whispered.

"It's all right" the Doctor mumbled "this is Donna, my companion and Marion my daughter" the Doctor couldn't help smiling at that.

"Nice to meet you, I'm captain Jack Harkness"

"Stop flirting" the Doctor and Owen said

"I was just saying hello" jack said "anyway, this is Ianto, Tosh and Owen. And Gwen's the one that needs your help, Doctor"

The Doctor moved forwards and stood above Gwen.

"Hello Gwen, I'm the Doctor" he said

Gwen looked at him with a blank stare. "Ianto the Doctor likes tea with milk and two sugars and so does Marion. Donna prefers black coffee"

Ianto nodded and went off to go get some coffee.

"Now Gwen, I'm going to-

"Look into my mind" Gwen finished

"Well, yes"

"I trust you" Gwen said

"Why?" the Doctor asked feeling a bit confused.

"Because she does"

The others frowned and then the Doctor leaned forward placing his hands to Gwen's temples. And suddenly –

_You've seen it – the big Bad Wolf_

_Pity us, pity the gelf _

_Flames, burning, dying_

"_MUMMY"_

"_EXTERMENATE"_

_Giant pepper pots _

"_Ms. Cooper, I'm sorry to inform you but your grandmother died"_

"_Safe journey"_

_Darkness, betrayal _

_Breathing, I'm back_

"_Come back Jack don't die"_

"_Something's taken Jack"_

"_Martha hide"_

"_EXTERMENATE"_

The Doctor pulled back gasping.

"She's been recarnated" the Doctor whispered "she's in tuned to the rift and the daleks want to kill her. Like they did to her family. She was betrayed by a woman you killed her once last year, and she never gave up on jack"

"But that doesn't help us" Tosh said "we already know this. We've seen the pictures and newspaper clippings, we were there when Suzie attempted to live again and we were defiantly there when Gwen sat in the morgue waiting for Jack"

"I'm sorry but her mind is too messed up for me find the reason behind it"

Marion blinked as she remembered what the TARDIS said. "Let me talk to her on my own" she whispered.

The others looked at each other. "You have on hour" Jack said


	6. Chapter 6

Marion moved towards Gwen and held her hand.

"You know why the daleks are after you, don't you?" she whispered

"Caan, rather live alone than have the Bad Wolf in this universe. She wasn't scared of him Marion. She killed his emperor"

"Do you think you would be able to drive?" Marion asked

"No, not without seeing something"

"Train"

Gwen blinked and then smiled "I think I would be able to do that"

"If I help you, would you bring her back?"

"Not without bringing back the horrors"

Marion let go of Gwen's hand and folded her arms "screw the horrors" she whispered "we'll stop them. I rather have her here with me, with the Doctor, with the TARDIS and I know Jack would want to see her again"

"Mares, that's what your boyfriend calls you" Gwen muttered "Mares, you're being childish"

"I'm allowed to be!" Marion snapped

"You'll make a choice so very soon" Gwen whispered closing her eyes. "I want my answers and you want her. Help me get to London and we'll both be rewarded with what we want"

"Come on, take it slowly, and block your mind from everything"

Gwen breathed in and out for a minute and then opened her eyes. When Marion talked to her, she wore a blank look, now she was looking at the real Gwen. Gwen got out of bed and trudge to a cabinet filled with different types of clothes. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots.

And began to dress.

The Doctor read through everything Tosh had found on Gwen and her family. She managed to trace it all the way back to the ancient roman times. Were a Selenetinaginapenelope and Alex married and produced two children.

A time lady name. But not just any time lady, a time lady known for physic abilities. The Doctor noted that John Dee was also on the family tree and remembered his conservation with the old man.

"So"

The Doctor looked up to see Martha hovering by the Door.

"You have a daughter" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yep" the Doctor said popping the p.

"So who's the mother?" Martha asked, inside she was pleading and begging to every god that it wasn't Rose, that from some miracle it was hers.

"Rose" the Doctor said distractedly "I don't really know why I didn't realise earlier. After all she looks just like her and she loves chips!"

Martha sighed. "What's so special about her?" she muttered

The Doctor looked up, he knew Martha fancied him, but this was becoming a nuisance.

"After the time war, I travelled alone. I wouldn't let anyone near me. Then one day I saved a blonde shop girl from autons and she in return saved me from losing myself" the Doctor paused and closed his eyes, he could still see her now young, innocent and beautiful. "I sent her home but she came back. I fell for her more and more each day and I still do" he whispered.

Martha nodded, she knew that she had no chance against someone who's always there.

"One day Martha you'll find that someone." The Doctor looked at her his eyes blazing "and when you get married I'll be there in the stands waving, and when you have your first baby, I'll be there as uncle Doctor"

Martha laughed "better than uncle captain Jack" she muttered "I do believe that's what Jack's told Marion to call him"

"Doubt she will. Marion has a habit to annoy the hell out of you. When we stopped on her travels she pretended to be my sister several times and kept calling me brother dear. I thought I was going to strangle her then. She tells Donna constantly that she has Irish blood"

Martha laughed "Donna does seem to get irritated easily" she agreed

Jack stormed in "your daughter is unbearable!" he snapped "she's decided to call me Auntie Jackie and kept telling me things that a man never wants to know about a woman"

The Doctor paled slightly

Martha laughed "oh come on it's only –

"A distraction" the Doctor finished "Marion does that all the time as a distraction on guards. She was distracting you"

Jack paled and so did Martha

"JACK! JACK! GWEN'S MISSING AND SO IS THE DOCTOR'S DAUGHTER" Owen yelled

"Shit she's better than you and Rose put together" Jack whispered.

"Owen, Tosh and Ianto I want you to search Gwen's flat and her favourite places to go" Martha said "Jack, Doctor, we're going to stay here and think of why and where Marion and Gwen went too"

While Torchwood was searching Gwen's flat and favourite places to go. Marion and Gwen were boarding the train to central London……

**Authors note: next chapter will introduce some very important characters. It will show the most important place and person. Want to take a guess who they are?**


	7. Chapter 7

Torchwood, the best place to work. The money is great and the job is usually exciting. The boss is probably the best; he understands family needs and allows extra time off when there was an emergency. Plus he had a hot daughter for the men to look at.

The boss was probably the only male in his family, he had an over the top wife, a beautiful, intelligent, adventurous daughter and a small delicate two year old daughter.

Yes working for Pete Tyler is the best. There was certain levels in torchwood, you had the lowest (i.e.: tea boys and secretaries) to the best of the best (the top team led by the bosses eldest daughter). People would kill to have a place on the top team.

Rose Tyler gazed at the blank wall, for the fifth time that hour. Normally she would only stare at the wall twice or more a day. But she could feel something. Something not quite right.

"Oh Rosie, little Rosie, pay attention"

Rose turned around abruptly to face her personal assistant/best friend/pain in the ass.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Rosie, Donna. Honestly I regret saving you from the raconass sometimes"

"You don't mean that" Donna said grinning

No Rose didn't mean it. It was Christmas Eve when Rose met Donna, at the time she down and depressed about losing the Doctor. One minute she was walking down the hallway and the next she had an angry bride sitting on top of her.

Donna inspired Rose to have her own team. At first it was just four of them, Rose, Mickey, Jake and Donna but as time went by Rose promoted more people to join.

She looked over Donna's shoulder towards her team. In the corner was Mickey holding his five-month pregnant wife Martha Jones-smith (a medical student who saved Rose in a pickle when the judon moved the hospital on the moon), on the desk beside them was Jake reading the newspaper, on the other side was Ianto (a lovely married man who was originally a tea boy before he saved Rose from a nasty incident) drinking coffee and next to him was the lovely loved up married couple Owen and Tosh Harper.

The best of the best. And for some reason Rose truly believes these are the people the Doctor and Jack would pick out. They had qualities that brought Rose out from her depression. Donna was a great clubbing/shopping partner, Martha and Tosh were the ones to eat chips with, Owen, Jake and Mickey were ones to joke about with and Ianto was the mother hen that tucked them into bed when they got too pissed.

Rose sighed; she loved them all too bits but they weren't the Doctor.

"HELLOOOOO!" someone shouted

"We're in here" Mickey shouted

Jackie Tyler came in pushing a buggy. "How are you all darlings?"

"We're fine Jackie" Ianto said smiling

"Well, I brought you dinner, and Ianto Lisa called she's staying with me and tonight"

"Thanks Jackie, she's been finding it hard with the twins recently"

"Hang on" Mickey said "you didn't cook did you?"

Everyone shuddered at the thought

Jackie crossed her arms "no I did not. I went to the chipy" she handed out a couple of white carrier bags. "I hate it when you lot do night duty" she muttered

"Oh come on mum, nothing bad happens – usually. And its Monday, not much to do" Rose said

"Have you been staring at that wall?"

"No" Rose said quickly

"Yes" everyone else said

"Rose darling, I don't know why you picked to have your office here but-

"Mum, it's nothing, I just felt…. Something's coming….a storm" Rose muttered closing her eyes "she's coming" she whispered

The other looked at her

"Rose, this is just like the last month" Mickey said putting a hand on her shoulder "whatever you see, isn't going to happen. No daleks, no Masters and no man that couldn't die. Though Owen never seems too"

"Oi!"

Rose smiled weakly at the joke "I heard the song Mickey. Whatever's happening it beyond that wall."

"I swear, if that Doctor comes here I will strangle him." Jackie grumbled "giving you these bloody strange feelings… well bye darlings I got to get Lily to bed"

Jackie blew kisses to everyone and strolled out to meet with her husband. The others started on the fish and chips while Rose went back to look at the wall.

**Authors note: well done to those you have guessed correctly. You know who you are.**


	8. Chapter 8

The room was empty. It was also white which made it seem bigger and even emptier. Gwen walked to the end of the room and placed a hand on the wall. Wall seemed to waver slightly and Marion's eyes widen.

"Whoa" she muttered

"No ones touched this over the two years" Gwen whispered "it's pure energy, kinda like the stuff you produce"

"Ah makes sense" Marion said "what do you need me to do?"

"If it looks like I'm going to fall in, I want you to pull me back"

"Sure"

Rose yawned as she turned a page of her latest science fiction book. It was getting late and there was no sign of alien interference.

The sound of typing from Tosh's desk was kind of soothing. Maybe she should mark her page and sleep…..

"ROSE LOOK AT THIS!"

Rose sat up and ran to Tosh's desk, the monitor that showed paranormal levels were getting higher and higher.

"Tosh, any idea where it's happening?"

"Yeah, here"

"WHAT!"

"Right here in this room" Tosh whispered

"Uh guys" Mickey mumbled "there's a pair of hands coming out of the wall."

Everyone turned to see a pair of pale hands sticking out of the wall.

"Who are you?" Jake shouted holding hid gun

_I'm looking for the Bad Wolf_

It was barely a whisper. But it sounded familiar.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Rose said moving closer to the hands.

_I want to take you home._

"Back to the Doctor?" Rose whispered.

_Yes, back home_

"Back, to Jake's question who are you?"

_I'm not sure any more, I used to be Gwyneth but now I'm Gwen. Who am I?_

"I don't know. How do I go back?"

_Hold my hands_

Rose walked up to the hands and held them, they felt comfortable and she felt herself being pulled through.

Only to be pulled back by Mickey.

"Mickey get off of me you idiot" she snapped

"Rose it could be a trap" Mickey gasped suddenly he too was pulled along.

Marion held onto Gwen tightly as she pulled her back. Bloody hell what the hell is going on? It feels like they're pulling an elephant through.

Gwen began to step back and Marion followed, her heart soared as she spotted blonde hair coming through along with a pair of hands.

Marion pulled harder and sped up her walk when –

_THUMP_

Marion fell back and so did Gwen.

"Did it work?" Marion whispered

"Did what work?" Donna answered

Marion sat up and saw a crowd of people groaning on the floor. There was Donna, Martha, Tosh, Owen, Ianto and three other people.

One of them looked exactly like her but with blonde hair.

Marion ran towards her. She knelt beside her and shook her.

"Wake up" she whispered "please wake up, I need you"

The woman eyes shot open.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose blinked.

There before her was a girl that looked exactly like her with brown hair tinted with gold.

"Who are you?" she whispered

"My names Marion Theta Smith" the girl whispered "I've wanted to meet you all my life" tears were glistening in her eyes.

Rose felt confused "why, I mean you're not that much younger than me"

"Who wouldn't want to meet their own mother?" the girl asked helping Rose up.

"Listen …. Marion…. I can't be….the age difference…..I…."

"It's a long story but you're defiantly my mother and you defiantly travelled with the Doctor"

Rose felt a shot of anger "what does this have to do with the Doctor?" she snapped

"His my father" the girl replied evenly she reached out and touched Roses cheek. Immediately Rose recoiled as the voice echoed in her head.

_Time lady, time lady, time lady, TIME LADY!_

"You're a Time Lady" Rose whispered

"So are you, otherwise you wouldn't hear the voice"

Rose stepped back "I – I – I can't be"

"You looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into you." Marion quoted "the power changed you, not at first mind you, but somewhere during your travels the change was completed. Scientist used a strand of your hair and my fathers to make a weapon, instead it created me."

Rose blinked and then smiled "you defiantly inherited your father's verbal dirherra"

Marion laughed "dad said I inherited your gift of being stubborn and using techniques that aren't normally used"

Rose giggled "so who did you kick in the balls?"

"A couple of assassins, alien guards and once an irritating person that followed me to the chipy last month"

The girls laughed.

"Arrg, stop making so much noise"

Rose looked down to see her team on the floor, she raised an eyebrow. "You lot didn't need to follow me"

"Well for all we knew, a bunch of daleks or cybermen were taking you away not some kid"

Marion decided that she didn't like this guy and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, what's that for?" Mickey asked holding his shin.

"I am no kid. I am the daughter of the oncoming storm and the Bad Wolf. I am the niece of Sarah Jane Smith and I am the smartest person under aged in the country." Marion said

"Sorry" Mickey mumbled "Mickey Smith second in command" he said holding his hand out.

Marion took it. "Marion Smith – as dad always said Smith is such a common name yet it produces the best people"

Mickey laughed "so your dad, allows you to pull people through a void?" he asked getting up.

"He doesn't believe it was possible but has my new uncle Jack says, "your girlfriend brought me back, went on the planet that orbits a black hole and produced a child without being pregnant"

Rose laughed

"well this is my team, Mickey second command, Jake military diplomat, Martha doctor, Tosh head of computering, Owen head of medicine, Donna my personal assistant and Ianto head of beverages but he has a brilliant shot and does a lot more than make coffee"

"Hi, I'm Marion and this is Gwen Cooper, the reason you're here" Marion looked down on Gwen, who was now sitting against a wall with her eyes shut.

Gwen was shivering and mumbling "they're coming, they're coming, they're coming" over and over again.

"Gwen, whose coming?" Marion whispered

Gwen's eyes flew open "daleks" she said.

And then there was a huge explosion and the terrifying voice screeched.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone slowly backed away to the wall the eyes never moving from the large army of daleks. The daleks kept looking at them.

"Life scan complete, eight humans and two time ladies" an electronic voice said.

"Hang on _two time ladies?!?" _Mickey said eyeing Marion and Gwen.

"Yeah, I'm one but Gwen isn't" Marion said "but if you haven't noticed we're surrounded by bloody daleks!"

"Err, oh yeah" Mickey mumbled looking back at the daleks.

"You will be exterminated" a dalek croaked

"Wait!" Rose yelled "you don't want to do that"

"And why not?"

"Your greatest fears are right here" Rose whispered

The dalek looked into Rose's eyes and instantly moved backwards.

"IT IS THE BAD WOLF" it yelled and soon all the other daleks began to gabble in fear.

The others shook in horror, and then the leader turned to Rose.

"If we give you and your companions' safe passage out of the city will you leave us?"

"Don't agree Rose, it's a trap" Mickey hissed

"If one of us gets exterminated, then I will do exactly what I did to your emperor. Are we clear" Rose said glaring at the leader dalek.

"Yes, it is clear" the dalek said

"Right then come along guys, we got to get out of the city" Rose pulled Mickey along and the others ran behind.

"So where are we going?" Owen panted

"Cardiff" Marion answered "that's where the TARDIS is and it's also where the most reliable Torchwood is"

"Cardiff it is then" Rose panted.

They found an abandoned bus on a street and ran into it, Rose sat next to Marion, Mickey next to Martha, Tosh next to Owen, Jake next to Ianto, Gwen on her own and Donna was driving.

"Err; is it safe to let her drive?" Marion whispered

"Don't worry, I trust Donna with my life"

The bus took a lurch sending them all of their chairs.

"But not with my well being" Rose muttered.

And so they began the long journey to Cardiff.

It was nearly midnight, when Marion got a phone call.

"Hello?"

Marion instantly dropped the phone and bent down to pick it.

"Stop screaming Auntie Sarah…..yes I'm safe…..I'm in a bus…..Donna's driving…..no alternative Donna…. I'm with her….. Yes…..uhuh…..don't do anything embarrassing"

Marion turned to Rose and handed her phone to her. "My aunt want's to talk with you."

"Hello, Rose Tyler speaking"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rose almost dropped the phone.

"Rose, I thought you died, it said on the list of the dead-

"No I'm safe, alternative world"

"I know that now, when the Doctor explained it to me" Sarah Jane snapped "you better not die missy; do you know how heartbroken the Doctor was, how hard it was to explain to Marion, how hard it was to tell K-9-

"Oh you got to be kidding me, the dog was worried!"

"K-9, only accepts the best and that's what you are"

Rose smiled slightly "are you save Sarah?" she whispered

"Of course I am! After the Doctor I learn to make a safe camp in my basement. I, K-9, my son Luke and Marion's boyfriend are all here safe and sound"

"My daughter has a boyfriend?"

Sarah Jane laughed "it's amazing how you only know her for a few hours and you are already referring her as _my daughter._ The Doctor was the same when he found out."

"Well, the Doctor was always easy to please" Rose said

"Please Rose I don't need the details of what goes on in your bed-

"SARAH JANE!" Rose screeched going bright red "it's not like that at all"

"Ah but the Doctor wishes it was"

"He does?"

"Well he didn't exactly say it but you can see it in his eyes"

"Well I better go" Rose said

"Bye sweetie, promise to snog him yeah?"

"Oh god" Rose muttered hanging up.

Marion grinned "she was talking about sex wasn't she?"

Rose groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Don't worry; she did that to me when I was thirteen"

"What tell you to have sex?"

"Well no"


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you Sarah Jane, goodbye"

The Doctor hung up and looked round to see everyone staring at him.

"Well?" Jack asked

"Marion's on her way and she's safe." The Doctor said

"And Gwen?" Owen asked

"She wasn't mentioned; however I believe she's all right"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she's with Marion and Marion will look after her"

Jack sighed, "they can't come here, we've tighten security so tight, that not even an ant can get in. do you know how many passwords they are?"

"567"

Everyone turned to see Marion standing at the door.

"What – how- when – but –

"You should really tighten up security; do you know how easy it was to get in?"

Marion jumped down the stairs and threw her arms round the Doctor. "If I promise not to wander off again would you make sure Donna never drives?"

"Hey what's wrong with my driving" Donna snapped

"Lots of things, in fact it would be easier if we list what's right"

Everyone turned to see Owen at the door.

"Owen why are you there?" Jack asked

"I can honestly say I have no idea" said the Owen standing next to Jack.

"Come on let me in, she's bloody heavy!"

The Doctor's ears perked up. "Do my ears deceive me? Is that Mickey the idiot?"

"Oi less of the idiot" Mickey snapped coming in carrying Gwen.

"Yeah, well she's not heavy as your wife" Jake muttered coming in carrying a pregnant Martha.

The Doctor turned and stared at Martha.

"What?"

"I just can't picture you and Ricky the idiot" the Doctor said.

"NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S ANOTHER TOSH" Owen screamed

"Oi, that's my wife" said the alternative Owen.

Both Tosh and Owen chocked "you – what?"

At that point alternative Ianto came in.

"Yay, more Ianto means more coffee and food" Owen said

Both Iantos hit there head on the nearest hard surface.

"Lets face it mate, you're a mother hen. Hell I bet you'll smother the twins as they get older" said alternative Donna

"She was driving" Marion whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"Ah, that makes sense"

"Oi, Jack why was one of the passwords big ears?" Marion asked

"My ears were not that big" the Doctor whined

"You're kidding they were huge. Still loved them though."

The Doctor turned to see Rose leaning against the door.

"Rose Tyler, you never give up do you?"

"Well as Jack pointed out to Marion, I like to do the impossible. So do you actually. Mind telling me why I have two hearts"

"Err…."

"I thought I'll never see the day when the Doctor is speechless" Mickey teased

"Rosie, long times no see. What has the plonker done to you? Two hearts? A child? I must say motherhood suites you."

"Stop it" the Doctor and Rose said

"I was only saying hello" Jack pouted

"With you that is flirting" Rose laughed, she turned to the Doctor. "I believe you have a sentence to finish"

The Doctor went bright red and began to tug at his collar. The others giggled.

"Yeah come on big ears, tell her" Marion said smirking

"Thanks a lot Jack; you poisoned my daughter against me"

"She already was, I just gave her more material to work on" Jack said shrugging "now finish that sentence"

"After I regenerate from embarrassment I will kill you" the Doctor muttered darkly "Rose Tyler I love you"

"Quite right" Rose said

Jack laughed but instantly stopped when the Doctor glared at him.

"And since this is NOT my last chance to say it. Doctor I love you"

"Awwwwwwwww" the two Donna's squealed

The Doctor pulled Rose down the stairs and kissed her gently. She responded and wrapped her hands through his hair.

It was probably five minutes till someone had the heart to break them apart.


	12. Chapter 12

It was silent in the hub, well almost. There was the sound of snoring coming from the Donnas and the humming of a computer. Nearly everyone was asleep, everyone but a small family that sat together silently as if they had no idea of what to say.

Marion yawned

"Tired are we?" Rose teased

"I had the longest day of my life" Marion said "first I get my energy drained, then I discover who my parents are, then I collapsed, then I snuck of with Gwen, then I met my mother, then I ran from daleks"

"Actually it's been two days" the Doctor said "after all it's four o'clock in the morning, 6th June."

"Blah, blah, blah" Marion muttered snuggling up against the Doctor's shoulder. "Just strange, I never had proper parents before" she whispered and she then slowly drifted off.

Rose stroked Marion's hair for a while watching the Doctor for any sign of emotion. "What are you thinking?" she whispered

"I'm thinking that this will be the only good moment for such a long time. That when we fight the daleks I will lose something or some_one" _

"You won't lose me this time" Rose said

"But I might" the Doctor whispered "or I might lose Marion or Jack or Donna or Martha. Hell I might lose all together"

"You won't lose any of us or anything. In a few days, me, you, Marion and that lot will be trying to get out of mum's Sunday roast. And then we'll go to Barcelona the planet, or visit Sarah Jane"

The Doctor laughed at the idea of sitting at the table with everyone…. It would be beyond chaotic.

"You know I think Marion takes after mum" Rose murmured

The Doctor paled "don't even joke about it"

Rose wrapped an arm round the Doctor and pulled him down slightly. "Go to sleep" she whispered in his ear "it will be all right"

The Doctor closed his eyes and began to drift off; it was nice being a family. Maybe the Doctor can talk Rose into having more children…….


	13. Chapter 13

Jack woke up from another nightmare; unlike the other ones that have been about past experiences of his (the monsters he met while travelling with the doctor, the wars, and the year spent in the valiant, etc. etc.). No this dream was pure fictional.

_Daleks surrounding him, Rose and ol' big ears, the emperor taunting them._

"_You can never save them" he said "they're long gone, all because of your foolishness" _

_The laughter echoed. And as Jack turned round he saw a memorial plaque. He walked to it and saw names repeated again and again with various deaths._

_**Gwyneth Cooper: died in a fire**_

_**Owen Harper: death by weevil bite**_

_**Toshiko Sato: shot to death**_

_**Ianto Jones: death by cybermen **_

_**Martha Jones: executed by the Master**_

_**Donna Noble: sacrificed **_

_**Rose Tyler: lost in the battle of canary wharf**_

_**Marion Smith: exterminated **_

_**Gwyneth Cooper: exterminated **_

_**Owen Harper: exterminated **_

_**Toshiko Sato: exterminated **_

_**Ianto Jones: exterminated **_

_**Martha Jones: exterminated **_

_**Donna Noble: exterminated **_

_**Rose Tyler: exterminated**_

_**Marion Smith: death by starvation **_

_**Gwyneth Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones:**_

_**Eaten **_

_**Torn to shreds**_

_**Burnt**_

_**Deleted**_

_**Exterminated**_

_**Death by Torchwood**_

_Jack began to cry_

"_Death by Torchwood"_

_Jack looked up to see the new Doctor standing next to him._

"_Torchwood killed them, like it killed millions, like it took Rose from us" the Doctor looked away "you hired them, you killed them"_

"_All for selfish reasons" _

_Jack turned to see Marion staring at him in disgust. "It was all to find the Doctor so you can be fixed" she hissed._

"_Jack I brought you back for a reason"_

"_Rose, please I need to know-_

_Rose turned away and began to walk._

_The emperor laughed _

The dream haunted Jack. It was so….lifelike, as if it actually happened.

"It wasn't real"

Jack jumped and turned to see Gwen standing behind him; she sat down and took his hands into hers.

"Jack" she whispered "one day we'll all die, including you. However it won't be for a long time, trust me whatever you done to piss the fates off has come back and bitten you, because Owen will forever make annoying comments"

Jack laughed weakly "I missed that side of you Gwen" he whispered "what happened to it"

"it died when I held your body in my arms, knowing it was my fault, it was buried when you disappeared for months, it rotted when everything seemed to be gone, our friendship, our trust, our talks….." Gwen took a deep breath "I value your companionship above others; you keep me from going to the dark."

Jack pulled Gwen into a hug.

"I thought I was gone Jack, when Suzie took over, I thought that was it. And then I could hear you, I could hear you telling Suzie it was over, and I saw you shooting and…" Gwen sobbed

Jack gently stroked her hair, "shh, shh," he whispered rocking her.

"I- I – I'm sorry but I needed to get that of my chest, because that's when the memories started to come back. And the small visions started"

"I understand"

"Jack?"

"Yes honey"

"I love you too"

Jack smiled, he might not be able to say it but Gwen knew. And she loved him back. Together they keep each other from the dark.

**Authors note: there will be some action soon, but for these past two chapters it just pure fluff, and yes I know Ianto and Jack probably make the better couple but I always saw Gwen and Jack like the Torchwood version of Rose and the Doctor. **


	14. Chapter 14

"You know, this reminds me of the half price sale at New Look" Marion said biting her lip.

Both teams off Torchwood turned to look at her.

"How the hell does **this **remind you off a bloody half price sale at New Look?!?" both Owens said

"Well, imagine this. There's a gorgeous pair of jeans that you've wanted that's half price, you leap to grab hold of them, but so does another girl. It's silent and then the tension builds up, the two girls slowly walk towards each other tying to think off a way to win those jeans and kill their opponent"

Every male gulped, all wishing that they will never have to go to a New Look half price sale. While all the girls nodded.

"_Hem, hem, _I speak not only for me but for the daleks when I say WE'RE NOT FIGHTING OVER A PAIR OF HALF PRICE JEANS!" the Doctor said

"Affirmative" dalek cann said

"Remind me again, why we have abandoned the safety of the hub to have tea with dalek cann" Donna said

"We're not having tea, we're negotiating." The Doctor said "though it is a bit suspicious that the daleks want to negotiate, I mean normally they just exterminate this, exterminate that, conquer this, conquer that, prefect this, prefect-

"We get the idea" Rose said holding a hand out.

"Right anyway. Dalek cann, what will it take to get rid off you and not bother any planet in the entire universe?" the Doctor asked

"You will take us to an abandoned planet" dalek cann said

The Torchwood teams cheered, it was that easy – best job in months.

"Done, brilliant, great we can sort it out so quickly, right I'll sort it out, do a bit research, try and fit well everyone, maybe build another ship –

"But we also want a life" dalek cann interrupted

"A life?" Jack said frowning

"We want the Bad Wolf dead, as well"

"Can't you just settle for the abandoned planet" Tosh Harper said weakly

"We won't be safe till the Bad Wolf is dead"

"Course you will" Mickey said "she won't hunt you down. As long as you leave and never return."

"She killed our emperor, she destroyed an army of fifty million daleks, she pushed another army of hundred thousand in the void and she still lives."

"But it wasn't just her – I mean she had help" Martha said

"If she doesn't die, then nowhere is safe"

"Why are you so scared of this – this thing?" Martha asked

"I appreciate if you reframe from calling me a thing Martha" Rose muttered

"It's because she isn't scared off you" Mickey said "she looked at you right in the eye and told you exactly what she did and she laughed in your face"

"Affirmative – she also made a dalek human"

The Doctor paled "how did you know that?"

"We heard her tell the idiot. She used the background radiation to turn a dalek"

Both Torchwood teams looked a Rose in admiration

"I did it on accident" Rose protested

"If that's what you could do by accident I fear what you could do on purpose. You are nothing but an abomination. You may have two hearts but that doesn't mean anything."

"You had a chance, I offered you a chance" the Doctor hissed "but you threw it in my face, if you want Rose dead, then I will stop at nothing to destroy every single stinking dalek"

The Doctor marched into the hub entrance and the others followed quickly typing the lockdown codes.

"Well that was tad bit too dramatic" Marion said

"And fighting over a pair of jeans isn't?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow

"That wasn't me, it was Aunt Sarah Jane. Scariest day of my life"

**Authors note: happy New Year – if you want a challenge look up my profile for a Doctor Who challenge or a Robin Hood or a Harry Potter – your choice! **


	15. Chapter 15

They all sat there, round the conference table. Marion looked at the way they sat; it was like some sort of ranking order each side. On one side it was Jack, with Gwen as the right hand man (or woman in this case), Owen as second, Tosh third, Ianto fourth and Martha last. On the other side it was the Doctor and Rose joined, with Marion herself as the right hand woman, Mickey next to her, the Donnas third, Jake, Martha, Tosh, Owen and Ianto. It looked a bit like a zoo.

"Right, how are we going to slaughter these pepper pots?" Jack asked leaning back into his chair.

The others shifted, they didn't know the answer.

"Whatever we do, we got send these lot home first" the Doctor said pointing at the alternative Torchwood.

"We could use the rift" Marion said

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"We could send them home through the rift, and then suck the daleks into the void, via the rift" Marion explained rolling her eyes.

The Doctor looked thoughtful.

"I mean, me, dad, mum and her gang can use the TARDIS to go through the rift drop the alternatives off. Come here, suck the daleks into the rift using some kind of technology and the end." Marion continued

"Down side is, we could be sucked in too" the Doctor pointed out "and I'm not taking that risk again."

"We could direct it, influence it to only suck daleks in" Marion said.

"Tosh, do you think you could build something like that?" Jack asked

Both Tosh's looked thoughtful

"We could, with some help with the Doctor" they said

"Fine, but how are we getting the dalek DNA?" the Doctor asked

"We go back in time, well we go to the future, and we take whatever's leftover from when that dalek killed itself, in that base" Rose said quietly

"No, no, we can't if we do, you'll be sucked in as well" the Doctor said

"Not if I was in the TARDIS, the rift wouldn't suck the TARDIS in." Rose argued

Everyone looked at the Doctor pleadingly

"What? I'm not taking all of you"

"I can't believe I'm taking all of you" the Doctor muttered darkly as everyone was ahing and ohing in the TARDIS.

"It's amazing" Tosh Sato whispered

"Just like the stories" Martha Jones-Smith muttered

"It's beautiful" the Iantos said

"I always wondered how you two fitted in here" Jake muttered

The Doctor rolled his eyes, he scanned the room and realised that Rose, Gwen and Marion weren't there.

"Hey Jack, where's Rose, Marion and Gwen?"

"Gone to the loos. Girl stuff you know" Jack said

The doors suddenly slammed shut.

The Doctor ran towards it trying to jerk it open.

The TARDIS started its engine.

"Dam it Jack, not again. You should know by now how Marion distracts people" the Doctor shouted.

Marion turned to Rose and Gwen.

"It's time" she whispered

They nodded silently. Today, one of them is going to die saving the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose sat down on the nearest chair; she pressed her head into her hands. She was finally reunited with the Doctor, only to …. Die?

"You won't die" Marion said

Rose looked up it "how did you know what –

"What you're thinking? I see it in your facial expression" Marion said "you wouldn't die, you would regenerate"

"It's not that I'm not grateful, but –

"You don't want to change your face just after you've been reunited with dad" Marion finished

Rose nodded. Marion walked slowly to her and then wrapped her arms round her. Rose slowly breathed in and out, taking in Marion's scent.

"I'm so glad I finally found you mum" Marion whispered

"Shall we start?" Gwen asked looking paler than usual, so pale that her freckles looked like large brown blobs.

The Doctor kept banging at the doors. The TARDIS finally stopped but it wouldn't open its doors.

"FOR GODSAKE DOCTOR. STOP IT IT'S OVER!" Martha screamed banging her fist on the control.

"It's not Martha Jones, as long as there daleks, it will never be over. Those monsters will still be alive just sucked in." the Doctor hissed

A light flickered and a blue hologram flicked on. A hologram of Marion. Her long hair was in ringlets from when they went to the fifties; she was wearing a poodle skirt and a short sleeved cardigan.

"Is this on?" she muttered "good, yep, right. Hello"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Doctor, I was fiddling with the TARDIS last week and found tons of emergency holograms. I thought I'll set my own up just in case"

The Doctor moved towards the hologram, as it started to jump up and down.

"I met you, what two months ago? And you've showed me fantastic things. I might never find out who my family is. But you know what. It doesn't matter, you, Donna, Aunt Sarah Jane, K-9 and Luke are my family. You taught me so much, so thank you."

The hologram fiddled with her hair.

"I would like to thank Donna for the humour she brought into this ship and the TARDIS for making me feel like home. I also would like to remind you to brush your teeth and sleep at least eight hours a night. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but don't pity yourself. You're not lonely; you got people everywhere that love you. Remember that."

The hologram looked up directly in to the Doctors eyes.

"I've began to see you as a father" it whispered.

Then the hologram turned off.

They stood in a small circle, holding hands. Gwen was concentrating on to the rift. They all had their eyes closed, not noticing the golden light weaving around them. They were there united the Bad Wolf, Child of Time and Guardian of Time. Saving the world.

Everyone looked out the windows pointing out to the daleks that were… melting …. Turning to dust….

"Look mummy" shouted a little girl.

Marion gasped and let go of Gwen's and Rose's hand. Stepping back.

"Marion?" Rose asked looking terrified

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you two die, Gwen you were right I did have to make a tough decision"

"Marion!" Rose shouted

Marion collapsed on to the floor…….


	17. Chapter 17

The TARDIS door opened and Rose came running in. she threw her arms round the Doctor and began to sob.

"Rose, shh… Rose, what happened what's wrong" he whispered slowly stroking her hair.

"M – M – Marion … she…." Rose's sobs grew louder and she buried her head into the Doctor's shoulder

Gwen came into the TARDIS trying to keep hold of the limp body. Jack rushed over and picked Marion up. He then placed the pale girl on the floor gently. Everyone eyed her wearily in hopes she would jump up and shout "ha! Fooled ya!" but she didn't.

Her goldenly chestnut curls looked brighter, her skin looked paler and she herself looked smaller, like an innocent child.

"She made her choice" Gwen whispered "one of us had to die."

"Gwen what do you mean?" Jack whispered

"We couldn't hold the rift energy. One of us had to take brunt of it and die. Marion chose herself. Not me, not her mother. But herself."

"I – I – I should have died" Rose cried

"Shh… Rose…. Regenerating takes a while" the Doctor whispered.

As if on cue Marion was embraced by a golden light. People covered their eyes because it was so bright.

The light dimmed.

And there laid a pretty girl with bright red hair. Pale skin with small freckles dotted along her nose. Her mouth was bigger and her nose was smaller.

The girl took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to reveal…. The exact same brown as before.

"Hello" she said "hmm, my mouth feels bigger, do you think that would make me a better kisser?"

Everyone started to laugh.

**Authors note: yes I know it's short. I didn't want to change Marion too much because I'm planning a sequel and Jackie needs to see the resemblance. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

The huge crowd stood outside of the TARDIS waiting for Marion to come out.

"What's taking her so long?" Owen huffed

"The Doctor took just as long when he was trying to find his own style" Rose said the Doctor merely grinned. His little girl rediscovering her own identity it felt just like yesterday that he discovered that she was his – oh wait it was yesterday.

The door opened

"Finally" Owen said, dodging being kicked by Tosh.

The small redhead platted her hair in pigtails. She wore small studs in the shape of hearts and clear lip gloss. She wore a simple green summer dress and black sandals.

"So how do I look?"

The others didn't know what to say.

"I wanted red hair"

Everyone turned to the Doctor.

"What I do" he said shrugging "right then, Marion has turned into a country girl. Can alternative Torchwood comes in so I can take you home"

"And visit my mother"

"We are not visiting Jackie" the Doctor said

"Marion needs to meet her grandmother and her little aunt"

"It'll do damage knowing her aunt is well over a decade younger than her"

"Children stop arguing" Marion said "we're going to drop alternative Torchwood off and then have a dinner with grandma"

"Err if you value your life you wouldn't want to eat anything Jackie cooks" alternative Owen said avoiding Tosh's hit.

"Fine" the Doctor pouted. By then all the alternatives were in the TARDIS "coming Donna?"

Donna shook her head "sorry but… it's my time to leave; Jacks offered me a job and well mum's getting worried. Time for me to settle down to a semi-normal life here in Cardiff"

"Honey, you're not going to have a semi-normal life here in Cardiff" Owen said

"Well then, goodbye I guess" the Doctor said.

Donna flung her arms round him "don't lose them" she whispered

She then hugged Marion "be good and annoy the hell out of him for me yeah?"

She then pulled Rose into a hug "he needs you"

"Thank you for being there" Rose whispered back.

Jack came next hugging Marion and kissing Rose and the Doctor.

"Good to see you together this time" he said saluting them.

Gwen pulled each of them into a hug. Ianto, Tosh and Owen shook their hands.

Martha however refused to even look at them. She then looked directly into Rose's eye and mouthed "it was always you"

Rose nodded and mouthed "thank you".

Marion, Rose and the Doctor went into the TARDIS and it started to dematerialise.

Donna turned to the others.

"Well captain, I'm going to London for the weekend to grab my stuff. So you better have a desk and apartment for me all sorted when I get back" she said winking.

"Don't worry Donna it'll be all sorted" Jack said seriously

"Well then see you on Monday" she threw her hair back and walked down the street, her hips swinging.

Ianto wouldn't stop staring.

The others laughed.

Owen started to sing

"Ianto and Donna

Sitting in a tree –

"OWEN WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR SINGING!?!"

"To never ever do it" Owen recited "Tosh, fancy a drink"

Tosh blushed and nodded. They walked off towards Tosh's car.

"Well I better go home then" Martha muttered heading to her car.

"I'll finish off some paperwork" Ianto said

"Ianto" Gwen called

Ianto turned.

"Ask her out" Gwen said, Ianto blushed and went off. Gwen turned to face Jack "so captain Harkness, I hear you like chips, and I know a very nice chipy…"

"Miss Cooper are you asking me out?" Jack asked looking amused

Gwen nodded.

"Then I would be delighted to escort you to the chipy. Maybe even go to the cinema, I really wanted to see that movie St. Trinians, so next time Marion won't get round me"

The happy couple wandered of laughing.

6th June the day Rose Tyler was reunited with the Doctor.

**Authors note: the end. I will write sequel but not now, I have way too many Harry Potter fics to finish. I would like to thank the three musketeers for their reviews (you know who you are coughyunacoughgaiacoughcasablancacough) and Mel one of my best friends who supported me throughout this fan fiction. **


End file.
